


Division

by AkaUSK



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason被關中精神病院，然後發現他不屬於這兒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division

　　「Mr. Todd，有人要探訪你。」冷酷的女聲從門上那扇被圍起的小窗傳來，男人放下手中的書本，從床邊走到門前，雙手緊握小窗上的圍欄，湊過去凝視走廊盡頭的身影。凌亂的紅髮，熟識從墨綠色鴨舌帽，赤紅的輕甲和弓箭，那是他最好的朋友－－Roy Harper。

　　男人後退到房的中央，雪白的牆壁上沒有供喘息的窗戶，壓抑著任何的神經。意息被緊鎖在密封的空間，無法藉著飄動的雲朵和清涼的微風感受外面的世界，一切永遠停留在緩慢的時空裡。Jason自從被送進來後，才驚覺時間是多麼的慢長，漸漸地失去對時間的感知，迷失於白色的空間裡。他嘗試從書本裡感受時間的流逝，紙屑上的日落西下、屬於黑夜的星辰大海、迎臉而來的清風，那些文字湧進腦海了，勾起他早已麻目的感覺，從輕薄的文字上重拾活著的感覺。

　　橘髮男人一臉愁緒地看著曾經的隊友，只見病院的看護給黑髮男人套上一件純白的束縛衣，雙手被束進沒有袖口的衣袖裡，強制地維持抱胸的姿勢，疆硬地坐在椅上。然後，他被看護們用皮帶捆在椅上，心怕他會掙破這白色的牢獄似的，往自由奔去。Roy走到對面的椅子坐下，對方深陷的黑眼圈刻在他的眼簾上，看起來比前陣子更憔悴了：「Hi，Jaybird。」聲音在寂靜的房間裡迴響，無止境地在腦海裡挑起一陣又一陣的波瀾，讓人心意亂煩，下意識地想要逃脫這抑壓的小房，想必任何人在這幾乎密封的小房裡都會變得精神緊繃。

　　「你看起來更憔悴了。」眼看對方一言不發，這讓這次的探訪變得尷尬起來，他伸手拉過頂上的鴨舌帽，自言自語地開始說起外面的事來：「我和Kori最近都很好，在一個小島上渡假，還把了不少妹子。然後又去了世界各地瞧瞧，發現了很多好吃的⋯⋯Jaybird你趕快好起來吧，然後就像以往一樣，我們一起到處走走？」

　　「Roy Harper，你知道的⋯⋯我沒有病。」Jason本來呆滯的眼神受到刺激似的，一下子凌厲起來。他盯著紅髮男人看，不停在椅子上掙扎，向著他怒吼：「但老蝙蝠就這樣把我扔這不見天日的醫院裡！」內心的怒火被對方的慰問一下子挑起，猛獸般叫囂。在門外默默監視著的看護欲要中斷這次拖訪，正當他們要破門而入時，卻被橘髮男人伸手制止。

　　Jason在怒吼過後不再掙扎，而是一下子跌坐在椅子，發出沉重的碰撞聲，眼裡的怒火被絕望淹沒，身體想要倦縮在椅上，尋求冰冷的安慰：「曾經有一刻再次相信他的我，真的太愚蠢了。」那撕啞又帶點梗嗚的聲音讓氣氛陷入哀傷，受傷的野獸在暗處自憐，小心翼翼地舔弄傷口，再強硬的外殻也無法保護內心的柔軟，那些腥紅隨著外殻的隙間輕輕地滴落。Roy此刻是多希望能給Jason一個溫熱的擁抱，但他只能當個隔岸觀火的路人，看著對方自得崩壞。他緊咬下唇，靜靜地坐著，最少在這刻，他與他同在。

　　「Mr. Harper，探訪的時間已經到了。」門被粗暴地打開，中斷了他們的會面。看護側身站在門邊，示意離開的時間已經到了。

　　「我會再來的。」Roy嘆了一口氣，凝視著消沉的隊友，默默搖過頭，離開這讓人狂亂的病房。在離開之前，他再多望了幾眼，只見黑髮男人不再掙扎、墜入深陷的樣子，一臉痛苦悲痛的表情坐在椅上，他是多希望自己能再次拉對方一把。

　　「他今天怎樣了？」Roy跟著看護在走廊上走著，抱著一絲希望打探對方的近況。

　　「他還是只會回應『那個名字』，繼續否認那宗悲劇。」

　　「他還要多久才好起來？我不想繼續用『那個名字』喊他，那根本幫不了他。」

　　「那就要看他自己了。」看護一面倦容，走了好幾步再緩緩地道：「我們都希望他能意識自己的真正身份。」

　　「⋯⋯嗯，我也是。」升降機緩緩向上攀升，內心默默地為著曾經的隊友向著上天祈求。

　　就在Roy走後不久，看護來到房間替男人解開所有的束縛後便再次關上大門。房間再次回歸寂靜，連輕微的心跳與呼吸基乎都能隱約可聽。Jason依舊在椅上，抱膝而坐，讓自己倦縮在椅上，內心憂鬱的潮水基乎要淹沒他，即使大口大口地呼吸，也沒法逃離那股窒息感。他只能任由那股潮水灌進鼻腔裡，沉在痛苦的悔疚之海中，在深海中尋找救囑之地。

　　『Little wing。』腦海中陽光般的男人輕輕喚喚著他，然後伸出雙手擁抱他，輕輕地在耳邊道：『對不起，我讓你⋯⋯』

　　『⋯⋯？！』本來享受著回憶裡那些體溫的男人怔著了，他錯鍔地凝視那站在背光之處的男人。

　　『⋯⋯。』男人一臉沉重地點頭，緩緩地繼續道：『我們該回去了，回去屬於我們的地方。』

　　『Dick？！這什麼⋯⋯』沒等Jason把話給說完，後頸傳來的痛楚打斷了他，使他從虛幻的世界回到白色的牢獄裡：「Mr. Todd，你該休息了。」意息漸漸地被黑暗吞噬，身體落到柔軟的床墊上，眼前的景象愈來愈模糊，最後安靜地進入甜蜜的夢鄉裡。

　　「如果我死了，不要記念我。」Jason在床上點燃了一根菸，簡陋的房間瞬間充滿陣陣的煙霧和煙草味，他望著殘舊的天花，余余地跟著枕邊人道。

　　「嗯？怎麼這樣說了？」Dick翻過身來，摟著身旁的Jason，親密地親吻對方的臉頰，一手搶掉嘴邊的香菸：「說好不再抽的哦？」

　　「因為我不想看到你在我墓前哭哭啼啼，那可吵了。」他皺起眉想要搶回被愛人搶掉的香煙，對方笑著滅掉那根香煙，棒著那張硬朗的臉孔，吻上因剛才的啃咬而變得紅腫的嘴瓣。他們在夜巡後一起摔進犯罪巷的安全屋裡，在受潮的地板上激烈地扭在一起，最後把多餘的精力發洩到床上去。

　　「當然不會，因為我不會讓你死的⋯⋯。」Dick揚起嘴角，滿意地打量他在對方那姣好的身段上所留下的吻痕，然後抱著他，輕嗅著他在對方身上番下的氣味，心滿意足地把頭擱在對方肩上，仔細回味剛才那美妙的經歷，然後因著在對方體內留下記號而竊笑。

　　「⋯⋯嘖。」接下來他們又在床上纏綿了好幾次，直到房內的空氣充滿色情的雄性荷爾蒙。

　　藥力漸漸消去，思緒從漆累的潭水裡浮上水面，半夢半醒下在現實與記憶中流連。Jason迷迷糊糊地看著純白的天花，那些甜蜜的過去不復存在，他們任何一人都無法回到那些平淡的日子─－那間簡陋的安全屋、夜巡過享用香氣四溢的夜宵、與對方在假日擠在沙發上觀看那些老掉牙的電影⋯⋯一切都毀於那場爆炸之中，化成建築物的碎片，消逝於世界裡。

　　『Hi，我來了。』回憶中的男人來到純白的牢獄裡，拉開一旁的的椅子坐下，伸手摸過黑髮男人的額頭。

　　「Dickie bird？」Jason側過腦袋，看著一旁的男人。

　　『嗯，我來救你出去了。』他溺寵地揉了那柔軟的髮綠，湊到耳邊輕語：『就在一會他們進來的時候，你就衝出去就好。』

　　「啊？」男人百思不解地看著他。

　　『噓⋯⋯』他的手指抵在男人的嘴上，警惕地看了四周：『我們不能這樣下去了，我們要回去所屬的地方去⋯⋯。』

　　門口傳來開鎖的聲音，只見看護們捧著載有各種醫療用品的鐵盤，今天是每月一次的檢查，鐵門將難得在自己無需束縛下打開。Dick說得對，他不能這樣待下去，內心對自由的欲望已經到達極點，他要回到自由的懷抱裡。男人繼續裝作睡夢，平隱起伏的胸膛，微微顫抖的眼皮，熟睡一樣似的。正當中一位看護來到床邊的時候，男人立馬掙開眼睛，一手翻開被舖，趁主診醫生到達這見鬼的病房前，奪門而出。那純白的被辱遮蓋看護的視線，對方突如其來的逃跑把他嚇得瞪大雙眼，用力繃緊身體，佇立原地不敢有任何行動，直到男人跑離病房後才反應過來：「病人要逃跑！趕快封鎖大樓！」

　　黑髮男人內心滿是歡喜，長久抑壓的內心感到前所未有的舒暢，他終於能從白色的牢獄裡解放出來，自由在大樓外等著他－－暖逸的陽光、清爽的微風、黑夜中的星空、還有他一直念念不忘街口那間甜品店的黑巧克力布朗尼蛋糕⋯⋯他終於再次與它們相遇。Jason加快腳步往升降機跑去，他已經急不及待要到外面的世界去了。

　　『我們快成功了。』虛幻的男人突然出現，與雀躍的男人一同奔跑。

　　「⋯⋯嗯。」

　　『然後你就能清醒過來了。』

　　「什麼意思？」男人停下腳步，疑惑地看著他。

　　『前方的升降機，我們都會清醒過來。』他凝重地指向前方的升降機，裡頭彷似有一切真相：『走吧，他們要來抓你了。』

　　Jason遲疑地看著他，接著往升降機走去。他對他的說話感到奇怪，那些清醒過來的鬼話聽起來像自己一直逃避似的，當然他不會受那些話影響，他自覺自己清醒得很，只是老蝙蝠不顧一切把自己扔進來。不這一切都不重要了，他將會重獲新生，然後重新過著新生活，Gotham的毒販們應該想念起自己來了。

　　男人興滋滋地走到升降機前，那道鏡面的閘門奪去他的盼望，撕掉他一直深信的真相－－鏡中人不是Jason Todd，而是Dick Grayson。沉在海底裡的記憶一下子浮上，在他的腦中閃現，重新傾訴殘酷的真相。Dick痛苦地捂著頭，跪坐在閘門前，所有封塵的記憶灌滿他的腦袋，他記起來了，那天的爆炸、那天的死訊、那天的⋯⋯他全都記起來了。

　　『切⋯⋯道別的時間到了。再見，Dickie bird。』沙啞的又帶點顫抖的聲線從通訊器來，那是Jason與Dick最後一次的通訊。

　　那天Jason潛入敵方的巢穴裡，迎接他的只滿房的炸藥，而倒數器剩下不到幾秒的時間。牆壁與天花都是佈滿連綿不斷的電線，他沒法逃掉，像掉落到蛛網裡的蟲子一樣，動彈不得，眼睜睜看著身體化成碎片。男人嚥下一口唾液，手不由自主地按下頭罩的通訊器，他向死亡女神償還一切的時刻到了。他將在此長眠，回到那小小的棺木裡去，藏在心裡的話語也只能隨著一瞬即逝的火花埋進黑暗裡，再無坦誠的機會。在死亡面前，Jason選擇隻字不提，滿不在乎似的向Dick道別，然後火花呑噬了他的身軀，燃燒他的靈魂。

　　Dick心急如焚地來到現場，內心最後的希望被滿地的碎片擊破，Jason沒有像預期一樣活下。身體因恐懼而發抖，他輕輕踏過瓦礫，內心深處還是盼望看到微弱起伏的胸膛，但那破碎的皮克外套撕破了他的盼望。男人在瓦礫裡把那僵硬的身體挖出來，摘下對方的頭罩，露出傷痕累累的臉孔。他抱著餘溫的屍體跪坐在廢墟裡，眼淚沿著臉頰滴落到對方身上，耳邊的呼喚再也不能喚醒他，他在愛人的懷裡永遠沉睡。

　　「我說過不會讓你死的⋯⋯Jay。」Dick緊抱著不再回應的身體，淚水打濕對方的髮絲：「⋯⋯今晚死的是我。」那天過後，Nightwing不再出現，Red Hood則繼續活著。

　　自此，Dick剪去他那微長的劉海，用髮泥隨意在頭上亂抓，穿上Jason的衣服，看起來跟長眠的他沒有任分別。他在鏡子照了幾下：「Hi，Dickie bird。」然後模彷對方皺眉的表情，學起男人抽菸的習慣，也把安全屋收拾得一絲不苟，一切就像Jason還活著一樣。漸漸地，Dick便以Jason的身份繼續活下，任憑別人怎樣糾正，他依然深信自己就是他，而自己早死在爆炸中死去。

　　Dick看著自己的雙手，再抬頭凝視向鏡中的他，再高超的模彷也改變不了對方逝去的事實，只是他一直自欺欺人地逃避著那殘酷的事實：Jason Todd早已逝去，而Dick Grayson依然活著。

　　『我該走了。』身旁的幻象變成逝愛的樣子，他點了一根菸，呼出一口白濁的霧：『別哭哭啼啼的樣子記念我。』轉身向Dick揮手，便消失於走廊的盡頭。

　　「找到Mr.Todd了！快抓住他！」

　　看護的聲音傳入他的耳邊，他扶著牆上站起來，向著他們說：「我是Dick Grayson。」

　　然而，病房門口不再掛上名牌，裡頭只剩下幾本文學小說。

【END】


End file.
